


It starts the same...

by violet-violin (orphan_account)



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Biting, Bruises, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Drabble, Implied Rimming, M/M, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 06:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/violet-violin
Summary: Sex with Negan starts the same, and Carl loves it.





	It starts the same...

It starts the same. With hissed insults; Carl's fiery temper, " _do your job._ **_Coach_ ** ", and Negan's insistence that he, " _shut the hell up, kid._ " Carl doesn't mind that, it's familiar, preferred. It continues the same too, with the teen being backed against the edge of a desk until its edges dug into his waistline, and legs trembling with anticipation. His thighs always part in anticipation at the slightest touch, and nails scratch at the rich wood, eager to tear the smirk off Negan's lips, until they're on his and- _oh_ . The next part is typically a whirlwind of movement and trembling sobs of desperation, sometimes its source is uncertain. Carl's throat is choking, always choking on something, whether it's Negan's thick cock or the wanton cries that threaten to escape whenever this happens.

He's without fail laid flat on the desk by this time, split open with only a teasing lap of the tongue and saliva as preparation, screaming out praise and the occasional _Daddy_ to spur the older man on. Their movements tend to be sloppy yet brutal, with the desk legs rattling and a creak slowly developing. They never stop though, Negan's hips continuing to move in a near rutting fashion, dragging against Carl's prostate with every movement, but ignoring the boy's throbbing dick, " _as punishment_ " he'll say when it's over, he always does. That didn't matter to Carl though, the large cock violating his insides remains enough to push him over that tipping edge, his whole body flushed and legs spread as wide as possible, hole squeezing and pulsing as an invitation for the cum that was about to erupt.

" _We can stay as long as you want_ ," Carl would whisper by now, chest heaving and nipples being pulled at by his own fingers, knowing Negan was so close, driven mad by his tight ass and near-whorish mannerisms. The bell was about to ring, the entirety of lunch wasted on another one of these romps. But neither had cum, and both were becoming hurried and sloppy with their movements. Always so stunned by the other, and willing to enjoy it whenever the opportunity revealed itself. Negan leaned over the teen's slight frame, capturing his lips in a hurried kiss filled with groans and biting teeth.

" _Shitshitshit._ " The man was moving faster now, thoroughly plowing Carl's ass, both of their cocks drool pre-cum with every fast hit. " _Yes, please yes!_ " Carl remembered to whimper, knowing this was almost over. It didn't help prepare him for the feeling of thick cum thoroughly filling him, striking his prostate with every shot pulling him into his own toe-curling orgasm. Causing his slim body to twitch and tremble, the thick fluid shooting across his chest, covering both of them in white. Until Negan pulled out slowly, that same infuriating grin on his face as Carl whimpered against his will, hole red and puffy with abuse, dripping with proof of his 'sins'. That's what Negan called it, anyway.

By this time Carl should have already been gone with his peers, instead of cleaning up the evidence of another one of his quickies with their Gym Coach. Maybe pulling a muscled jock into the bathrooms, with their cum streaking his thighs instead of Negan's. Maybe in a respectable relationship with something honor-roll nerd, instead of fucking somebody twice his age at least once a day. Maybe anywhere else, Carl reasoned, like always, while zipping up his jeans. That is, until Negan pushed him back against that desk when he tried to walk away, kissing him viciously in the same fashion he did yesterday, taking pleasure in the fact that both of their lips were suspiciously red and bruised, grabbing at his sore ass until more fingerprints were left behind. Pulling back only when students could be heard in the neighboring hallway, approaching their direction, blissfully unaware of the inappropriate events just committed in one of their teacher's office. But then, and only then would Carl be allowed to leave, back to acting as if they weren't happening. Even if he continued to drip with Negan's cum throughout the remainder of the day.

 Yeah, it started the same, and sure as hell ended the same. Carl made sure of it.

 

Until he'd have to leave it behind after graduation.


End file.
